Covert Cupid
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: When nerd!Kurt draws jock!Blaine's name in a gift exchange, he decides to do something nice for his secret crush. If only he could figure out who was leaving nice presents for him...


**I just felt the need for jock!Blaine/nerd!Kurt. :)**

* * *

The thing Kurt usually hated most about McKinley was its complete inability to handle students who could read anything more stimulating than _Hop on Pop_ , but that week, the Valentine's Day campaign the student council was running managed to steal that honor.

"This is the dumbest thing," Kurt muttered to Rachel as they waited for AP Gov to begin. "They literally just renamed Secret Santa 'Covert Cupid' and forced us all to pick names from a hat if we wanted to get into the caf at all today. Who even came up with this idea?"

"I think it was those new freshmen, the McCarthy twins?" Rachel said, straightening her binder. "They went to some magnet school before transferring last semester and brought all sorts of obnoxious ideas back with them."

"How do you know all this?" Kurt asked.

"You use your invisibility to avoid all the school drama; I use mine to make sure I know everything," Rachel explained. "Sure, we're never going to get invited to one of Blaine Anderson's legendary parties, but that doesn't mean I can't hear all the details anyways."

"You're going to be an evil genius if that whole Broadway thing doesn't work out for you, aren't you?" Kurt said, impressed.

"Who says I can't be both?" Rachel said, adjusting her glasses. She let out a somewhat unflattering snort of laughter as the bell rang and Ms. McCalm called the class to order, bringing an end to their conversation.

Kurt vaguely appreciated the intel, but most of his brainpower that period was still spent mentally complaining about Covert Cupid. He wasn't sure what he disliked more - that he'd drawn Blaine Anderson's name and thus would have to sneak up to his locker without being seen somehow, or that whoever had drawn him would inevitably have no clue who he was and he'd end up with whatever random crap they could find in the dollar bins at Target, if they even bothered to leave him a present at all.

 _Whatever,_ Kurt thought, doodling bubble letters around the only important term he'd scrawled down from Ms. McCalm's typically uninspired lecture - "democracy." _Better I get nothing than open my locker tomorrow to find it's full of horse manure or some other 'treat' from one of the hockey jocks. At least it'll only last a week._

* * *

Kurt got to school half an hour earlier than normal to sneak up to Blaine's locker when no one else was around. Despite his hatred for the whole concept of Covert Cupid, he'd been harboring a crush on the star wide receiver for months, so he couldn't just let this opportunity pass without doing _something_ sweet for Blaine. He knew rationally that nothing would come of it, but his hopelessly romantic side kept going _what if?_

Scowling, Kurt shook his head once before slipping a note into Blaine's locker and carefully taping his gift on the outside of the door. He didn't have the skills to break into it properly (although Rachel might, if yesterday's conversation was any clue), so he'd gone with something simple: two roses, one red and one yellow, tied with a length of white ribbon. They were basic enough to not draw much attention, but still hinted at romantic affection - at least, Kurt hoped they did. The note was also supposed to be helpful: _Beautiful blooms for a beautiful boy. Have a good day, cutie._

He wandered back to his own locker, on the opposite end of the school from Blaine's (and wouldn't that be damning if anyone ever wondered who Blaine's Covert Cupid was?), where he discovered that his own Cupid hadn't been slacking.

"What?" Kurt breathed, in awe. A large, pink card shaped like a heart was taped to the front of his locker, festooned with Hershey's Kisses all around the edges and emblazoned with "Sweets for a sweetheart" in unfamiliar black script. He reached out a tentative hand, wondering if he was hallucinating, but the feeling of tinfoil and cardboard under his fingers proved he could believe what he was seeing.

A cluster of sophomore girls scuttled past him then, giggling about something and breaking Kurt from his shock. He took a quick picture of the card on his phone before gently removing it and opening his locker, stacking it on top of the books he'd need for the morning. Rachel would never believe him if he didn't bring proof.

As he walked to Calc, he saw Blaine going the other direction, cradling the roses (which he'd tucked in his water bottle) against his chest.

 _What's he here so early for?_ Kurt wondered, surprised. _None of the football team shows up before the warning bell - they all hang out in the weight room until the last minute._

Unable to figure out an answer, Kurt quirked an eyebrow and kept walking. He'd ask Rachel later if she knew why Blaine was around so early, but until then, his number one priority was determining who his Covert Cupid might be.

* * *

"How? How do you have no idea who could be doing this?" Rachel hissed two days later, keeping her voice down as much as was possible for her. Thankfully, they had a sub in AP Gov that day, so they could get away with just about anything as long as they were still filling out the worksheet as they chatted.

"Rachel, you may not have noticed, but you're my only friend here," Kurt replied, giving her a scathing look. "I'm not exactly crawling in suitors!"

"But still, you've got to have _some_ kind of hint!" Rachel said. "The person behind your gifts - they've picked out things meant specifically for you, babe. You're not getting random heart-shaped crap like I am."

Kurt hummed quietly in sympathy, well aware of Rachel's lackluster Cupid. The banged-up box of broken candy hearts she'd gotten the other day had been truly pathetic. "It's like whoever it is has been spying on us," he said, going back to their original topic. "I know I've complained to you about being out of my favorite style of pen and gushed about that Julie Andrews retrospective that was on TCM a while ago. That still doesn't explain how my Cupid knew to get me a pack of Papermate gel pens or a DVD of _Victor/Victoria_."

"Maybe they have us bugged," Rachel suggested earnestly. "Coach Sylvester has this place crawling with cameras, there's got to be one nearby!"

"But who would dare face Coach Sylvester for this? None of the Cheerios care that much, and no one else would be brave enough to try," Kurt said.

"You may have a point there," Rachel said, less enthusiastic. "But I suppose you'll find out tomorrow regardless! Any idea on how you're going to tell Blaine you're-"

"Shhhh!" Kurt interrupted, clapping a hand over Rachel's mouth and unsubtly looking at Blaine's seat a couple rows over from them. "Not so loud, God."

"Sorry!" Rachel mouthed once Kurt moved his hand. "I think he really likes your presents, though!"

Kurt glanced back over at Blaine, who had the red and white gingham bow tie Kurt had slipped in his locker that morning sitting on his desk, one hand stroking over the soft fabric unconsciously.

"He's been carrying it around all day," Rachel continued, following Kurt's gaze. "Just like he did the flowers and that little bottle of cologne you found at Sephora for yesterday's present. He wouldn't do that if he didn't like them!"

"Yeah, but will he like _me?_ " Kurt asked, twisting his fingers together anxiously. "I'm not even on his radar, Rach, what if he thinks it's weird that someone he barely knows got him those gifts?"

"He's one of the most popular guys in school, babe, he has to know that people know what he likes," Rachel said. "He might not want to become your best friend after this - and the position wouldn't be open even if he did - but he's probably not going to run away screaming when you do your big reveal tomorrow."

"We can only hope," Kurt muttered, still not convinced. His boldness had felt good on Tuesday, but now that his anonymity was coming to an end, he was regretting ever participating in this event.

He chanced one last look over at Blaine, catching him staring at the bow tie with a small, sunny smile on his face. Somehow, that look alleviated much of Kurt's dismay.

* * *

A piece of paper fluttered out of Kurt's locker the next morning, and he felt his stomach follow it to the ground.

 _Roses are red_

 _Violets are blue_

 _The courtyard is where_

 _I'll be waiting for you._

 _(Before first period, at any rate. Sorry this part didn't fit into the poem!)_

Kurt let out a laugh at the postscript before his nerves took over again. He still had no idea who might be waiting for him today, and he didn't like surprises - they usually only led to disaster, in his experience. Leaving his Cupid in the lurch would be far too rude, however, so Kurt saw no options but going where the note led and hoping for the best.

He headed toward the courtyard, glad that it should at least be deserted this early in the day. A lone figure waited at the far end, unidentifiable from that distance.

Once Kurt got closer, though, he nearly passed out.

"Hi, Kurt," Blaine said, smiling bashfully. "I hope you liked the presents I picked out for you."

"You?" Kurt repeated weakly. "But- that's not-"

"Were you expecting someone else?" Blaine asked, a hint of hurt in his eyes.

"No!" Kurt said. "I wasn't really expecting anyone, honestly. I had no clue how someone as invisible as me managed to get such thoughtful gifts."

"You're not invisible, Kurt. Not to me, at any rate," Blaine said, soft but sure. "You're the one person in this school I never fail to notice."

"So that means you've definitely known all week," Kurt said, blushing. "Was I too forward? I'm so sorry-"

"Wait, what?" Blaine asked, cutting off Kurt's panicked ramble. "What have I known all week, that you're the one I was supposed to give presents to? Because that's kind of how games like this work."

"Wait, you didn't know it was me?" Kurt said. "Oh my God, I just blew it, how am I _this dumb_ for someone supposedly so smart-"

"Kurt," Blaine said, putting his hands on Kurt's shoulders and instantly gaining all of Kurt's focus. "What are you talking about?"

"I was _your_ Covert Cupid," Kurt said, dropping his gaze to their feet. "You just said that you always see me, so I figured I must have been the most ridiculously unsubtle person alive."

"I had no idea," Blaine said, sounding truly stunned. "You really - and those gifts were so sweet-"

"I wanted to do something nice for you," Kurt admitted, looking Blaine in the face. If he was in this far over his head, he figured he may as well put all of his cards on the table. "Because I've liked you for months now, Blaine Anderson."

"That's convenient, Kurt Hummel," Blaine replied with a playful smile. He moved his hands down to Kurt's own, taking them both and squeezing gently. "Since I clearly feel the same way."

Kurt inhaled sharply, once again afraid that he was hallucinating.

"Would you like to go out with me tonight?" Blaine asked, honey hazel eyes meeting Kurt's. "I have this really cute new bow tie someone got me, and I'd like to show it off."

"I'd love to," Kurt said, barely audible.

"Fantastic," Blaine said, beaming. "Absolutely fantastic."

Kurt must have blacked out for a moment after that, because the next thing he knew, he and Blaine were kissing, arms wrapped around one another like they'd been designed to fit perfectly together. He couldn't tell how long they stayed like that - only that they broke apart once Blaine realized Kurt's shivers weren't emotional, but weather-based. (It may have been slightly warmer than average for February, but Kurt's wool sweater could only handle so much.)

"You're cold," Blaine said, concerned. "Here. One last Covert Cupid gift."

He stripped out of his letterman jacket and slipped it over Kurt's shoulders like a cape.

"But do I get to keep it?" Kurt said, only half-joking.

"It's yours as long as you want it," Blaine replied, eyes shining with sincerity.

It turned out that Kurt wanted that jacket for years to come. Once he and Blaine moved into their first home, though, it became a bit easier for Blaine to steal it back on occasion. If he asked nicely.


End file.
